Emmetts big Idea
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: Emmett decides to throw a party for Bella and Edward. I wonder what happens? Jasper is a little OOC. Possible Rosalie OOC to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think, and if i should continue. There are links for to see pictures of the dresses on my profile. Ok Please read**

**Rosalie POV**

"_Edward. Edward."_ He really sucked sometimes at being a mind reader, well only when Bella was around. So I guess you could really say he sucked at it all the time. I swear I don't know what he sees in that _human_. She wasn't even that pretty and she was the slowest human I think I have ever seen in my life, my stupid to long life. "_EDWARD," _I practically screamed in my thoughts "_ugh, you two aren't even doing anything just sitting. Pay attention to me you idiot!"_

"Rosalie, could you possibly be any louder?" Edward asked, rather annoyed that I was interrupting whatever him and Bella were doing. _"Oh look he really can read minds."_

"Of course I can, Rosalie." He said, "I just figured you were at least smart enough to get that I was trying to ignore you."

He is such a jerk. I mean really could he be any ruder? Its bad enough he is ruining all of our lives by bringing that, that _human_ into out lives.

"Rosalie, I here everything you are saying and you seriously need to shut up."

Gosh I really hate that he can read minds sometimes. That's just another way Bella is lucky, he can't read her mind, _and_ she is still human. But, no she wants to throw that all away and become one of us. Ruin the life she has, her future. "_Hey, Edward when you get the chance to get away from your little human I would like to talk to you alone."_ I threw a scornful look Bella's way just in case she got any ideas.

"Whatever, Rose" He whispered across the room. I bet Bella didn't even hear him. Ha Bella can't hear us because she only has human ears.

"Rosalie you are such a loser."

"_Edward stay out of my head unless I want you in it, Gah no manners."_

"Then stop thinking so loud."

"_No way, I can't help it" _I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Did you seriously just stick your tongue out? You are so immature."

He is so mean. I, gracefully, walked out of the room. "I'm going to go find Emmett."

Ok hmm if I was Emmett where would I be? Oh eating…wait never mind stupid moment. Oh, look there is Alice I'll ask her. "Alice have you seen Emmett?"

"Not since this morning when he was looking for you."

"Oh wow he's been looking for me all morning? He's an idiot."

"Yeah well you're going to find him soon and oh gross. I wish you two wouldn't plan on doing that stuff." The look on Alice's face was hilarious. "Yuck I hate being able to see that."

"Ughh yeah sorry bout that Alice umm I'm going to go find Emmett now," If I was still human my face would have been redder than Bella's face is most of the time.

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward, have you seen Rosalie?"

"Yeah like two seconds ago." Edward answered.

"Wow, weren't you looking for her this morning, Emmett." Bella asked.

"Well umm yeah, but that girl is fast."

"You need to keep better track of you woman Emmett."

"Hey I can't help it she's so fast."

"She is in the kitchen."

How do you know? Oh gosh did Edward turn you into a vampire and not tell me. Edward you are so dead."

"No you idiot, I can hear her."

"What how"

"Because she is talking really loud, and I watched her walk in there two seconds ago. You really are an idiot."

"Bella I really wish I could kill you sometimes."

"Go get Rosalie."

"OK" Ahhh Rosalie, hmm, oh I couldn't wait to find her. Then to my room where…

"Emmett would mind not thinking about those things?" Edward really looked grossed out, it was pretty funny.

"Uh yeah sorry, man"

"Ok just leave."

He could be just plain rude sometimes, but whatever.

Hey look I'm in the kitchen now, koolio. Oh that's a cool word. "Hey Rosalie is not in here" I said out loud. "They lied to me, I hate them."

"Emmett why on earth are you talking to yourself?" Esme asked me in her I swear he's crazy voice.

"Esme do have any idea where Rose is."

"No dear, did you lose her again?"

"Well possibly, she is just so fast."

"Last I saw her she was with Alice on her way to find you."

"Where was that at?"

"In here."

"Wow, they didn't lie. I guess I won't kill them after all."

"Emmett, are sure your ok."

"Yeah."

"Right." I think Esme thinks I'm crazy, but I have no idea why she would.

**Alice's Pov**

"Alice!!" Oh gosh Emmett is yelling for me. I guess he still hasn't found Rosalie, figures.

"What Emmett? Rosalie is in your room looking for you, but run fast."

"Dude how did you know that?"

Oh gosh he really is the biggest idiot I have ever seen. "Emmett I am a vampire who can see the future."

"Oh, right I knew that."

"Sure you did." Eww, why do they plan everything they want to do when they are alone? So sick. "Emmett would you stop planning every little detail, I don't want to know what you guys are doing when you are alone.

"Oh right sorry." He was still planning things. Eww so gross I never wanted to that much of Rosalie. I am seriously scarred for eternity. Oh I know I can go shopping, but with who?

Bella, yes!

"_Edward, I need to talk to you alone."_ I'll just threaten him that should work.

"Bella, I'll be back the pixie wants me." Aww Edward thinks I'm a pixie how cool.

"What Alice?"

"I need to go shopping."

"Why on earth would _you_ need to go shopping? You own like everything in the mall."

"Oh you silly little boy the come out with new things everyday." I threw in a dazzling smile to help with my begging. "Plus I saw the future and it involved Emmett and Rosalie, I've been scarred and need to do something to get over that." He glared at me I guess my smile didn't help.

"Oh Eww you poor thing, but why are you telling me?"

"Because I need someone to shop with, DUH."

"No way, why don't you ask Rosalie or Esme?"

"Esme is online trying to find someone to help Emmett," Ha like there is help for Emmett. "And well um Rosalie and my vision yeah she can't go."

"Oh right. Oh you are right there is no help for Emmett."

"So will you go with me? Please."

"No way."

"Humph." I put on my whiny face just to make him mad. "_Maybe Bella will go with me."_

"Fine go ask Bella, but I swear she is going to kill you one day."

"Ha like she could."

"If she doesn't I will for her."

"You would never."

"Want to bet."

"Sure how much do you want to bet?"

"Never mind I don't want to bet anything against you. Did I ever mention that you are extremely annoying for such a little person?"

"Oh maybe once." I always get my way. I love it!

"Oh Bella." I called.

By the time I walked in to the living room Edward was already by her side, wow he is getting faster.

"Edward she has that look in her eyes. What does she want to do that I don't want to do but will be forced against my will to do?"

"Sorry, love, it was me or you." Edward answered in what sounded apologetic. I, just, don't see why Bella hates shopping so much. It's so much fun.

"Bella lets go shopping."

"No way Alice."

"Oh come on it won't be that bad."

"Alice all shopping is bad."

"To you"

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm n…." Ha-ha I grabbed her and we were already in my sexy yellow Porsche before she could finish. "Alice, did I ever tell you I hate you?"

"Aw you don't mean that." Did she ever tell me that? Oh well so what if she did I know she really loves me. "Ok let's go shopping."

**Bella's POV**

"Someone kill me."

"Careful what you wish for Bella. You are with a vampire and that could easily be arranged." Alice answered me.

"Will you Alice?"

"No, then I wouldn't have any one to go shopping with."

Is that all Alice ever thinks about, shopping? "Fine then just turn me into a vampire"

'Well I would have a shopping buddy for the rest of eternity, I just might do it."

"Oh wait shopping with you, for the rest of eternity? Oh never mind."

"That's what I thought, now be good little human and let me buy you a new dress."

"Alice, why one earth would I need another dress?" Uh-oh what torture could she have planned for me now? There's nothing coming up is there? School over the wedding, my wedding, isn't until next month and she already has my dress. What else could there possibly for her to torture me with?

"I promised Edward I wouldn't tell you."  
"Oh Edward will never know" Ha right like she could keep a secret from Edward.

"Just ask Edward yourself he might tell you."

"Just tell me Alice, before I jump out of this car." That's funny maybe she would tell me now.

"Oh fine, Emmett is throwing you and Edward a party…"

"Wait, Emmett throw a party? Is that even possible?" I just can't picture Edward being able to throw a party, without screwing up. Well, this could actually be fun.

"Bella, would you let me finish?"

"Oh right sorry." I still can't picture Emmett throwing a party. Why would he be throwing us a party?

"Ok, Emmett is throwing you a party so you two can announce your engagement to the whole town." There is no way she just said that. I don't want the whole town knowing I'm getting married. Plus a party this is so going so suck. I hope Emmett plans on using fire works and everything blows up. I don't want the whole town knowing I'm getting married, what will they think?

"No way Alice"

"Yes way."

"No I mean is it really safe to have Emmett throw a party?"

"Esme will most likely help him, and I've already saw the party and nothing is going to happen."

"Alice, why do you always do these things to me?"

"It wasn't me this time it was Emmett remember."

"I won't go."

"You'll make Emmett feel bad."

"I'll buy him a puppy and he'll get over it."

"Oh come on he just wants to do something nice."

"Do I really have any other choice you will just drag me there any way."

"Yeah so you just wasted five valuable minutes of shopping time. Way to go Bella."

"Shut up Alice." I swear she is so annoying sometimes. How can I stand being best friends with her?

"Ok let's shop." I would much rather we didn't, but what can I do she's a vampire with super strength and the power to annoy you to death. I didn't really have a choice especially since there weren't any witnesses around here.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

**Alice's POV**

The mall is like my second home, I love it here. I still can't see why Bella hates shopping so much. The world may never know. "Bella, let's go in this store they have every kind of dress."

"Oh my gosh Alice have you seen the prices at this store I will not let you buy me something from here." What was she talking about, we have plenty of money? She doesn't need to worry about anything.

"Bella don't worry about money, I shop here all the time it's not _that_ bad."

"Alice, do you not look at the prices? They are outrageous."

"Nope I don't really care how much something costs."

"Alice you are one messed up vampire."

"I know." Is she just now noticing these things? "Ok now time to shop."

"Fun" I really hate when she's sarcastic like that it's so annoying. Why can't she just be happy for once?

**Bella's POV**

"That dressing room is open" Alice's voice directed me.

"Alice what is the point of me going in a dressing if I don't have any clothes to try on yet?"

"Oh, don't worry I already have them for you." How could she already have something?

"How" Just then a woman in maybe her 30 walked over to Alice with 3 or 4 dresses in hand. I was guessing Alice knew people in this store to, wonderful.

"Here you go Miss Cullen." The lady answered in a sing songy voice.

"Thanks, Jeanie" Alice answered.

"Alice are all of those for me to try on?"

"Of course silly, after you try yours on you get to help me pick out my dress."

"Ughh, Alice there all to fancy. Do I really have to try them on?" Well at least today I wouldn't be the only person buying getting something.

"Oh stop complaining and go try them on."

The first dress I tried was actually something I might wear, so I knew Alice would never let me get it. She would think it was to plain, but it was Edwards's favorite color on me. It was blue and had long sleeves that hung off my shoulders slightly. The rest of the dress fit loosely on me except at my waist. I really liked the dress it would not call attention to me, which is exactly why Alice would hate it.

"Bella are you done yet?"

"Yeah" I answered her as I opened the door of the dressing room. "What do you think?"

"No, its so, so plain, but I love the color on you." She seemed lost in thought while she said this. No doubt thinking of another dress she could force on me. "Ok get back in there so you can try another dress on." She always seems too happy when she is talking about clothes.

The next dress I tried on would have been gorgeous on any girl but me. It was blue, but it had sequence all over it, much too flashy for my taste. It was strapless and hugged tightly to my body, all the way to the ground. I knew I would trip in it if I wore it. The bottom it flared out slightly from my body and around the middle was a brown sash. It was really pretty, but not my style, none of these dresses was my style. I slowly walked out of the dressing room to go show Alice, and tripped over the dress. I fell right into Alice's back and she nearly crushed a little girl, who standing with her mom looking for a wedding dress. "Smooth Bella" Alice laughed as she stood up. "Ohmygosh Bella you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks" I blushed

"But, seeing as how you can't even walk two feet in the dress I don't think we are going to get it."

"Thank goodness!" I smiled

"What you didn't like the dress?"

"No Alice, it was gorgeous just a little too much for my taste." Of course all these dresses were too much for my taste.

"Oh ok." She sounded disappointed although I don't know why it's not like we were going to buy the dress anyway. "Well try on the last dress in there, and see how you like it."

"K Alice" Of course I already knew I probably wouldn't like it, but no use to fight.

The next dress Alice handed me was, pink. Pink? There is no way Alice was going to get me to wear a pink dress. I don't do pink it's all too girly. "Alice" I yelled from the dressing room "I will not wear a freakin' pink dress!" Why would she even think of putting me in a pink dress?

"Bella, did you even try it on yet?"

"Well, no, and it not going to it would be a waste of time."

"Bella put it on and get out here. Before I come in there and put it on you myself."

"Fine" there really is no way to argue with that evil little pixie.

The dress was pretty. The top was pleated and the bottom was flowy. It was all silky and pink. The dress would have been perfect if it wasn't pink. There was also a thin silk shawl to go with it. The dress really didn't look all that bad on me I guess, I almost looked pretty.

"Bella you are hot." Ha there is no way on earth I Bella Swan could be hot.

"I wish the dress wasn't pink."

"So you do like it." Alice eyes suddenly got brighter.

"I guess you could say that."

"Ok we are getting it, and now its time to get my dress." We could be a while, that or Alice will buy every dress in the store.

We walled into some store I had never even heard of, so I knew it was way out of my price range. "Alice how do you afford this stuff?"

"Carlisle of course"

"Ok let me rephrase, how does Carlisle afford this stuff."

"Well being alive for a couple hundred years you get quit a lot of money, and well my seeing the future and all, well I think you get it."

"Oh right." I guess that would help, but still it seems like they never run out.

Alice gracefully walked over and pulled about three dresses of a rack and went into the nearest fitting room. She came out in an outfit that really did make her look like a pixie, but still she looked like a model. The dress was short and strapless. It was red and the bottom half of the dress was sort of poufy and had pleats. Around the middle was a black sash tied in a bow. The color of the dress made her hair look especially dark.

"Alice that dress is gorgeous."

"Oh, I know I love it, but it doesn't seem like the right thing for the party. I think I'm going to try on something else." Of course nothing was going to seem right to _her_ but everything she puts on will be beautiful on her.

The next dress was also very short, but she can pull of the short dresses her legs are perfect for them. The dress was a dark purple color almost black it had spaghetti straps and it all sort of cinched to the side in a bow with rhinestones in the center of the bow. The color of the dress made the gold her eyes seem even brighter. This color looked great with her skin and even made her hair look like it almost had gold streaks through it.

"Alice, its, its, I don't know what to say you look stunning."

"Thanks! But it doesn't seem dressy enough for the party. Maybe I can give it to Jessica."

"Why would you give it to Jessica?"

"Because she probably won't get go shopping"

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we could take Jessica, Angela, and Lauren shopping." I don't why I would add Lauren in there.

"Oh that would be oodles of fun. We should go in a couple of days. I'll call them as soon as we get home. Oh I can't wait. We can bring Rosalie with us to. And Esme. I can't wait."

"Why would I bring this torture upon myself? Alice I think I'm going crazy."

"No, your not just go spend an hour with Emmett then you will remember you are completely sane." That or he will drive me insane

"Ok so do you have any other dresses to try on?"

"Yeah one more I'll be right back."

"Ok, hurry because I want to go home to see Edward." It's been three hours; I haven't talked to him in three hours. I surprised I just noticed I guess I have been having a little bit of fun with Alice. Of course, I will never admit that to her. She will expect me to do this more often.

"Ok, Bella are you ready to see this?"

"Yep come on out." OH. MY. GOSH. This had to be the most stunning thing I have ever seen. Alice's dress was floor length, and strapless. The top part around her chest was hot pink, with a floral pattern going across it. Then the rest was black. Until the bottom, at the bottom there was a slit that went up her waist and in the slit was the same thing that was at the top of the dress. There was also a sash to go with her dress. "Alice you have to get this it is perfect."

"I know I haven't been in a prettier dress."

"Are you getting it?"

"Of course I am." At that point we grabbed hands and jumped up and down squealing with joy, like little girls. Wow I really was having fun." People started to look at us like we were crazy. Finally Alice went back in and changed into her regular clothes we bought the dress and left the store. Alice also bought the other two dresses even though she had nowhere to where them.

When we finally got home Emmett and Rosalie where standing out side yelling for Jasper.

Well Rosalie was yelling Emmett was trying to jump up a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n) Thanks for the reviews More reviews and ill put up longer or more chapters!! Anyways forgot to put this in the last but i sadly do not own twilight or any of the other characters, but i can happily say i own jaspers tree . Anyways READ!!**

**Alice's POV**

"What's Emmett doing?"

"Trying to _jump_ up a tree" Rosalie laughed, putting extra emphasis on the jump.

"Why?"

"To get Jasper down"

"Why is Jasper in a tree?" I practically screamed, yes I know I'm overreacting, but still my husband is in freakin tree.

"Wait why doesn't Emmett just climb up the tree?" Bella asked Rosalie, interrupting my little episode. How dare her.

"He thought jumping would be easier." Rosalie laughed "Real smart huni, real smart." She yelled.

"HA, yeah that worked real well. How long has he been trying to jump up the tree?"

"Oh probably 15 or 20 minutes" Rosalie and Bella were laughing so uncontrollably that I thought Bella was going to fall.

"You mean Jaspers been in a tree for 20 minutes?" I screamed "Hold on Jazzy baby I'm coming!"

"Ha has Emmett even got close yet?" Bella managed to get out between breaths.

"Yeah, close to knocking the tree down"

"What!? He's going to knock down the tree with my poor jazzy in it." I was so freaking out now "Why is he even in the dang tree? Oh, hold on Jazzy I'm coming." Got get in that tree before Emmett breaks it like he does everything else.

"Ohmygosh, Alice calm done he's indestructible remember."

Oh right, gosh why does Rosalie always have to be right? "Ok, well can someone please tell me why the heck he's in a tree?!"

"Oh right, well it's all Emmett's and partly Edward fault." Rose began "Carlisle tried to fix things, but he kind of made things worse."

"Ok just tell me what happened."

**Ok Thanks for reading! Please review it makes me happy! Uhh give me ideas for somthing you want in. ill even credit you for your ideas!! ok 10 reviews and i will add another chapter.!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

**Jasper's POV**

_Alone at last, well sort of alone, I'm alone other than Emmett trying to jump up a tree, idiot, and everyone standing around making fun of Emmett. I really wish they would go away so I could write my songs in peace. It wouldn't mind if Emmett made it to the top of the tree, because then I could push him back down. Ha-ha that would be so funny._

_Now back to my music, no I'm not emo. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm emo just because I write music and where a little bit of makeup. I write music because I enjoy, and it keeps me calm when Bella is around, so I don't' end up killing her. Not because I'm depressed. But, Emmett always makes fun of me and says I'm emo, and stupid Edward is just as immature as Emmett and goes along with him. Of course, Bella would never know that because he never acts like that with her. That is one reason I want Edward to make her one of us, so she can see what he's really like. Well, that and the fact that it's a little weird, to think of my brother's girlfriend as a snack. MMM...she smells so good. I might write my song about her._

"Jasper" Uh-oh Emmett got up the tree. I wonder id he jumped or climbed. Well either way he ruined my quiet time. "Jasper are you up her, just so you can jump, in your attempt at suicide, you little emo freak."

He is such an idiotic jerk "No, Emmett"

"Oh well, koolio, because it would really suck if you dies."

"Dude I'm already dead." _DUH_

"What?! I'm talking to a dead guy? Ahhh run for your life." He tried to run but he fell out of the tree instead. He just proved what I said before, that he is an idiot.

"OW!!" he yelled. Then I think I heard Carlisle laugh at him. I think everybody laughed at him.

"CRACK"

_Oh, crap what was that?_

"Emmett!" Ha that was Rosalie doing what she does best, yelling at Emmett. "Get down before you break the tree."

"Jasper!" Alice screamed _I really don't know why she gets so worried about me? It's not like I can die. Oh crap the trees falling smooth Emmett. I wasn't worried that the tree was falling, but that I was falling out of it. Headed straight for Bella._

"BELLA MOVE!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, I don't not own! Wish I did, but I don't. Thanks for those who have reviewed and please keep on reviewing!! Ok well go ahead and read.**

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jasper falling towards me, but I was too shocked to move. I wasn't scared like I should be no just shocked. I mean I always figured a tree would fall on me, but a person falling from the sky. I never saw it coming, but this wasn't even a human because if it was a human I wouldn't have much to worry about. No, this is a vampire. A vampire that could easily kill me with one finger was about to fall on me. I think I'm going to die.

"Ahhh" I screamed at that point Jasper was about 3 inches from me, I could feel the cold coming from his marble skin and knew I was going to die, "Owww!" I felt the cold marble skin hit me and pin me to the ground.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie asked. I was lying on the ground about three feet away from where Jasper landed.

_Wait Rosalie saved me? I never saw that one coming._ "Rosalie?"

"She's alive." Rosalie yelled to the rest of the family. "Bell are you ok?"

"Yeah, but why did you…I mean…uhh did I hit my head?" _Maybe that was it, maybe I hit my head and it was really Edward or someone who actually liked me that saved me._

"Yeah, you did hit your head off my arms kind of hard." She laughed "sorry about that."

_I still don't get it why did she save me? I mean she wasn't even the person standing closest to me, Alice was, and Esme was even closer than Rosalie. Not to mention I didn't even think Rosalie liked me. Weird._

"Rosalie, why did you save me? I mean I'm happy you did and all I just thought you didn't like me." Rosalie laughed again.

"Aww Bella why would you think I didn't like you?"

"Well the fact that you normally just glared at me and some things Edward has told me you think."

"Oh, well I like you I just don't like what you want. Can you understand that?"

"I think so does this make us friends." _I really couldn't understand anything, but oh well._

"Well I guess you could say that. I mean seeing that it won't be too long until you're my sister."

"Ok, that's good then right?"

"You hit your head harder than I thought."

"I think so."

"Let's get you to Edward before he totally freaks out."

"Ok"

**Carlisle POV**

I was done checking over Jasper, which I only did for poor Alice's sake I knew he would be ok. I mean he's indestructible for crying out loud. No Bella was the on I needed to worry about; I always needed to worry about her.

"Alice he's fine" I called.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check him again."

Alice, seriously I'm fine" Jasper told her. After hearing that Alice ran to Jaspers arms.

"Eww get a room" Emmett yelled, "And you guys get mad a me n Rose."

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to umm Rosalie."

"Rosalie?"

"What?" Rosalie asked "does everyone in this house think I'm a bad person?"

"Yes" Emmett chuckled

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you."

"Ahhh I'm so scared." He said mockingly

" You better run." Rosalie yelled.

Ok, I guess its time to be the fatherly figure, no matter how funny it would be to watch Rose attack Emmett, "Kids, calm down."

"Bella can you see straight?"

"Yep"

"Can you standup?'

"Yeah." She answered automatically.

"Ok then why don't you actually stand up?"

"Oh right." She giggled and turned tomato red, as always.

"Ok I think you are all good other than a few bruises. Charlie won't even have to find out about you latest accident." I chuckled. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, oh umm where's Edward."

Bella was in Edwards's arms before I could answer. "Right here." I laughed

"Thanks Carlisle."

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, I'm so sorry I don't know why I just could not move."

"Edward, its ok." Bella answered before kissing my nose. In return I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I didn't even see you move out of the way."

"Rosalie moved me."

"What? Rosalie? As in my sister." _There is no way, I just don't believe it._

"Yes, Edward your sister Rosalie, The one married to Emmett."

"Oh the married to the idiot that knocked the tree down."

"Yeah, that one." She answered giggling. I loved her laugh it was so sweet. I guess I should tell Rosalie thanks. "Uhh, Edward I can walk, there is nothing wrong with me at all."

"Oh, do you not like it here?" I joked.

"Of course I love it in your arms." She was absent mindedly playing with my hair. "But, I think you should go talk to Rosalie."

"And, why don't you want to go with me, love?"

"Because I don't think you want me to." _Why would I ever want to be away from her? Even if only ten feet and two minutes. _"Plus I need to talk to Alice about a shopping trip."

"What you shopping. What has my evil little pixie sister done to you? You just went this morning and complained and now you want to go again."

"Well I sort of told her that we girls could including Rosalie, Esme, and a few girls from school."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Oh, Edward." She slapped me, although it didn't do any damage. It was still cute. "Let me down so I can talk to her."

As I put her down she swayed a little and began to fall over, but I caught her before she hit the ground. "Are sure you are able to walk," I teased. She ignored me and made her way toward Alice. I started over toward Rosalie.

"Uhh, Rose thanks for…er… saving Bella." _I just don't believe that she would do that._

"Your welcome, and let me guess you don't believe I saved her either do you."

"Well umm no."

"Hmm." She said shaking her head, "you guys just don't believe that am capable of doing nice things.

"Well Rose…"

"Don't worry about." she said interrupting me, "I know, it's hard to imagine me as nice." She laughed and walked off to talk, well kiss, Emmett.

**Thanks so much for reading, and Emmett's party will be either the next chapter or the one after that so please review it makes me want to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I guess since I owe you guys an extremely long chapter for this story since its been so long. So here you go.**

**Bell POV**

It was Thursday, the day before my big party. Today was a los the day I got to go shopping with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren, oh joy. It was going to be one long day, but the worst part was I wouldn't get to see Edward until tomorrow at the party. Emmett thought it would be a good idea to treat this party like people treat a wedding, so I can't see or talk to Edward until tomorrow night.

"Bella, hurry up, we are going to be late." Alice said walking in my room.

"Hey haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Oops," she then knocked on my door, "better. Now hurry up. Everyone is in the car already in the car." I got off my bed and slowly followed her to the car. The car was full and I had to sit in back between Rosalie, and Lauren. Lauren stared at me the whole ride like I had a disease, and Rosalie seemed lost in thought.

**Rosalie POV**

I just don't understand why everyone would think I am such a bad person. I never even said I hated Bella, but no everyone just assumes. They are all jerks, I actually really like Bella, I am just jealous. I know me jealous of her that's just crazy, but she has and can have everything I want. Well everything but Emmett, Emmett, the only person who keeps me from going to volturi. I am so glad I have him.

**Alice POV**

_We are going shopping oh shopping. Yes how I love shopping. Yeah shopping s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g its shoOopping. _Wow I really need to get away from Emmett; he's rubbing off on me. OF course my little song was kind of catchy.

"Ok everyone, I have one simple warning for you all," Esme stated to all the girls in the car, "If Alice doesn't like your dress don't argue with her." OH yeah Esme knows how things go when people argue with me the_ never_ win.

"And what if we don't like what Alice picks us?" Lauren sneered. Oh why we invited that little brat I will never know.

"If you don't like what I choose then well you still don't argue." I said back to her, I don't normally hate people; I hate vampires, but not people. The only person I hate would be Lauren. No I despice her, but no I will not think of all the bad things only the good that is to come. Shopping.

"Alright everyone we are here lets go."

**Bella POV**

Why had I gotten myself into this, we had been into 3 stores and shopping for almost tree hours now. No one had bought a single dress.

"Hey Bella, you wanna go somewhere else?" Rosalie came up behind me and whispered. "You can help me pick out my dress. I guarantee we will have more fun together than we will with all these people.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be alone with Rosalie, but she offered and it is extremely hard to say no to Rose. So there I stood nodding my head with out realizing it.

"Won't Alice notice we are gone?"

"No not for a few hours, now come on." We walked faster through the mall than I have ever walked with Alice.

"Rose is there any way you could slow down, I am still human."

"Oh, sorry Bella," she grabbed my arm and pulled me in some French store.

"Ahhh, Ms. Rosalie," some gay looking French guy walked up to us, " How may I be of an assistance to you today."

"I don't need any help, but thank you." She looked around the store, everything in here was so bright, "Bella this way, I want to wear something blue." Blue would look amazing on her, of course anything would look good on her.

"Bella, you get me a dressing room while I get a dress to try on." I nodded and walked over to the nearest dressing, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking and I ran straight into an open door.

"Oh my gosh! Bella are you ok?" Rosalie screamed running over to me. She had about 6 dresses in her hand.

"Whoa yeah I'm fine." I stood up and tried to keep from falling over, "Wow I ought you were only trying one dress on."

"Well they were to pretty to choose just on"

"You are most defiantly Alice's sister."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a what?" she laughed and walked in to try on the first dress.

The walked out and looked like a model. The dress as a light blue color, and the entire back was cut out. In the front the dress was cut slightly at her sides. The dress was amazing and only Rosalie could pull it off. "Wow."

"This dress is cute isn't." she smiled brilliantly as she checked herself out in the mirror, "but it doesn't feel right."

"But it is gorgeous." She looked better in that dress than I any model has ever looked.

"Still it doesn't feel right. I have others don't worry." She said that and than walked back into the dressing room. I feel bad for anybody who was in here and hoping their self esteem might rise a little.

The next dress she came out in looked like something off of a movie, it was simple and again it was blue/ The top was low cut and tight across her chest. The rest of the dress held perfectly to her sides and the waist down flowed from her legs. The back though was my favorite part. The straps were crisscrossed, and then the center of her back showed. "Amazing, you make me so jealous," I laughed.

"Well, the dress is pretty, but much too momish, you know like something Esme would wear."

"You yes defiantly momish." I laughed and she went back into the dressing room.

When she walked out this time it looked like something had happened to the dress, "Ugh Rose I think something is missing."

"No, silly"

The dress was a periwinkle color a very sheer fabric. It was a halter dress, and hugged her very close at the top, but at her stomach the dress was completely see through. The rest of the dress flowed to the floor, but in the very front there was a huge slit up to her thigh. It was pretty, but I don't know what Emmett would think. I know what every other guy would think though.

"Sp Bella, do you like it?"

"Well, it s a pretty color, but."

"But what" she asked looking a little offended.

"Well I think if you wear that dress, Emmett is going to have to fight off a lot of guys and that may not be a good thing."

"So you think it's slutty?"

"Not slutty just," actually if you think about slutty was probably the right word, "Yes Rosalie I think its slutty and makes you look like a whore." Whoa were did that come from why would I say that to her. I mean she is a vampire she can easily kill me.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. Thanks Bella, Alice would have never told me that." She smiled and walked back in to change. That went a lot better than I though it would

The next dress made her look like a goddess, and that was the only word I could come up with amazing. It was silver and fitted he perfectly, but she still thought it was the wrong dress. I looked around the store. "Rosalie how about a gold dress."

"Bella that will be perfect!" she squealed, and went in the dressing room with a gold dress. It was the dress she ended up buying. IT was a halter the middle of the dress had a metallic band and the rest of the dress was different lengths.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe I lost her, who knows what Rosalie may have done to her. Oh Edward is so going to burn me to little tiny unfashionable ashes. I am So stupid I know better than to let her out of my sight when we are shopping she gets bored so easily.

"Hey Alice," I heard someone come up behind me.

"Not now," I replied, "I have to find Bella, or my brother is going to burn me to little tiny unfashionable ashes.

"Ugh Alice." They poked me again.

"Hey you turn around." A voice a lot like Rosalie's instructed.

"Wha…Bella." I squealed and jumped up to hug her. "I thought Rosalie had killed you."

"Why do people always think I am a bad person?" she whined I ignored her.

"Where did you go? " I looked at Rosalie. "Oh rose we still have to get you a dress."

"No you don't that's were me and Bella were." She pulled out the dress and showed me, it wasn't as high class as I wanted but it would do. We all linked arms and headed out to meet the others at the car.

**I am sorry I had a writers block, but I had to have another chapter before the party, which is next. So yeah sorry it was so suckish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

Wow it has been five hours, and Bella hasn't even called I really hope Rosalie didn't kill her or anything.

"Hey Jasper, have you heard from Alice or anyone?" I was sure he could feel how anxious I was, but Bella had never been anywhere alone with Rosalie before.

"Nah, I think Alice confiscated everyone's phones." He laughed, "Just calm down man I think they will be home soon."

"Well, I already know what you think. Stupid Idiot I can read your mind." I swear that boy can be worse than Emmett at times.

"You know what Edward I can _not_ wait until Bella lives with us."

Wait now I was confused, he couldn't wait until my soon to be wife moved in with us? "Why is that Jasper?"

"Well, there are two ways things could happen, one, she could learn what kind of a jerk you really are. Then the other option is you won't always act like a jerk because she is around."

What I did not act like a jerk, I just got to annoyed sometimes. I didn't really mean it. I mean sometimes it was fun to mess with Jasper, and every once in a while Emmett to, but I wasn't a jerk. Was I?

"Hey there bro," Emmett, sat by me on the couch. "Why the long face Mr. Vampman." Ha-ha vampman, that was from the seventies I believe, I went through –what we call the Emmett stage. Every thing I did made me seem like a Dracula type vampire. All of us had gone through it, but Jasper. When we went through it we all earned out little nicknames, and mine was the coolest one.

"Oh, nothing, just miss, Bella that's all."

"So I guess you wouldn't want to hunt tonight with me." He frowned; poor guy never got to go hunt with just the guys anymore really.

"I'm sorry man I wanna be home when Bella gets here."

"Its koolio, I wanna be here when Rosie gets home to. I thought I had lost her again, but then I remembered the shopping trip." _Oh boy tonight will be fun, I found this old book of Carlisle's and…_

"Emmett do you mind? I can read your thoughts and eww." It was bad enough knowing about Rosalie and Emmett, but I didn't want to even think about Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey listen to my thoughts more often, might help you and Bella out sometime." As soon as he mentioned Bella's name I heard a car slowing down and turning in the driveway.

"You guys the girls are home." I shouted excitedly. Ok, wait Bella is home I need to compose myself again. I hope Alice is having her stay tonight. Not that it will be that fun for me, I am sure Alice will have her all night anyway.

"Calm down bro." Jasper said as I felt myself calming down. I really hated that. He was always messing with our emotions. Couldn't he just mind his own business.

"Cut it out." I yelled at him, "I hate that you always changing how I feel."

"Well I hate that you are always reading my mind, but it doesn't seem to stop you, now does it."

**Esme POV**

I pull into the drive only to hear the boys arguing. Jasper and Edward were anyways, Emmett was just thinking about the party tomorrow. I wanted to help him plan, but he insisted on doing all by himself. As I got closer I could hear more, but Edward knew Bella was coming so his attitude was becoming the more respectable Edward, I know.

"Oh, just great, the boys are fighting." Alice said to no one in particular.

"Umm, Alice how do you know that?" The sweet and quiet little Angela asked.

"Oh, well when they fight they forget to turn the porch light on when we come," Bella stated as if it was really true. You know that girl was getting really good at lying. Which, I'm not sure if you would consider that good or bad; in our situation it was a good thing.

"Alice or Rosalie, go warn them that we have humans." I whispered so that no one would hear me.

"I'm on it" Rosalie replied.

"Thank you dear."

"Alright everyone, grab you things and we'll go inside." I really hoped known of them could stay. It would be really hard to get ready for the party with them around. Plus we would actually have to pretend to go to bed. Which I guess if we were quiet enough –and we always were – it could be a good thing for me and Carlisle.

"Eww, mom, please don't…Or I might have to call and tell Carlisle to work later." That's a little embarrassing. Have you teenage "daughter" be able to see…wow.

"Sorry dear."

**Jasper POV**

Edward as always was being an immature jerk, of course that would change as soon as Bella stepped inside the house. I was hoping to keep him going long enough though so Bella could see what kind of a person he really was. Then again I didn't want to stay in the house with her to long, because she smells so good and I have not hunted for a while. I did finish my song about her, but Emmett found. Edward thought it was weird so he burned it.

"Well, Jasper wouldn't you find it a little weird if I wrote a song about Alice?"

"For your information I was writing a song about the scent of her blood, not necessarily her."

"Still weird" well maybe I should just make things weirder. As soon as Bella comes through that door well let me tell you he will become very…needy.

"What's all this about writing songs?" Alice's perfect voice sang out.

"Oh Edward won't stay out of my mind, so he learns things he doesn't want to." I smirked.

"Jasper," Esme hissed. I looked up and sure enough standing in the living room was my wife, Esme, Bella, and three other humans.

"Well, hello." I waved.

"Won't stay out of your head?" Jessica asked.

"You write songs." Lauren swooned.

"It is an inside Joke, ladies." Edward saved, "You wouldn't understand as you see Alice doesn't even understand."

"Anybody know where Rosalie, would happen to be?" Esme asked tapping her foot.

"Emmett," I guessed.

"Esme why didn't you warn us there were humans here." I whispered so low I wasn't quit sure she could here.

"That was Rose's job."

"Jasper, Quick come we have to go."

"Why?"

Just then I heard Jessica yell and then I could smell it, fresh blood.

I couldn't control myself I hadn't hunted and it was calling me. My throat burned, and the venom filled my mouth. It wouldn't be painful to her at all, but it would hurt my family.

"Jasper, snap out of it." Edward yelled. Alice had her cool arms around me trying to hold me back, but it wouldn't work for long.

"What's wrong with him?" Lauren screamed. "He looks like he is going to kill all of us."

"He is a tad bit sensitive to blood." Esme soothed them, and I felt Rosalie wrap her cool arms around me and pull me back. I let out a snarl.

"Get off me I warned,"

"Calm down." Rosalie hissed.

I heard Jessica scream again and then faint. Bella and Esme pulled her out of the room, and I slowly tried to breathe again.

"Dude what the he…"

Lauren I if were you I wouldn't say a word." Emmett warned, "He may snap anytime, and the second time is always worse."

"Why? There isn't even any blood."

"He's got a rare disease," Rose started to explain, "and he'll be affected for a while."

"Yeah, girls I think you should leave." Esme asked gently, "I'll bring Jessica home after Carlisle looks at her."

"You guys come over around three tomorrow and I'll help you get ready though." Alice said pulling them towards the door before I had a chance to snap again.

"Nice going Jasper." Rosalie screamed when they were out the door. "You could have given us away. Automatic death Jasper Destroy our family? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Don't blame this on me. I can't help that I am still new to this."

"Jasper, stop using that excuse, its getting old, No vampire takes 60 some years to get used to this."

"Its not my fault that this is how I was raised when I first changed."

"Again the excuse, I understand the trouble at first Jasper I really do, but now there is no excuse. Your only excuse is you still don't want to give up your life of being a monster. Don't try and deny it you know it's true."

How could she ever think that? I want nothing more than to be able to live my life as easily as she does. I try, but it doesn't work for me, I feel every time they get a little thirsty, and add that on to my thirst it is hard to control. She will never be able to understand that. I don't think anyone will.

"Fine you don't want me to blame it on you, then its all Bella's fault, better yet its Edwards. Bella couldn't help that we are vampires, but Edward could have stayed away from her, killed her even. We would all be better off that way."

"Rosalie Hale, I know you did not just say that, and if you did I know you are going to take it back." Edward hissed.

"Try me." She snarled.

Edward lounged and Emmett jumper protectively in front of Rosalie.

"Edward, stop it." Bell screamed. He slowed and Emmett grabbed his arms.

"Well tomorrow is sure going to be fun." He laughed and let Edward go. "Edward I swear if you touch her you won't make it to you wedding day."

"Don't worry; I'll just go to Bella's tonight."

"Oh no you won't Bella is staying here tonight, and that is final. If you got a problem with Rosalie you can hide in you room." Alice was poking her finger at him.

"Alice I thought you left." I laughed. When you questioned that girls authority man did she ever get scary.

"I did but I forgot my purse so I came back in."

"Or you saw that Edward was making Bella leave so you lied."

"That works to."


End file.
